The ShadowMan and The Voodoo Child Part 1
by MissDuce26
Summary: What happens when the Shadowman Dr. Facilier encounters a mysterious woman, who has returned to New Orleans after the tragic death of her parents? He realizes that she is the descendent of the Grand Voodoo Queen of New Orleans, Marie Laveau!


**The Shadow Man and The Voodoo Child**

Written by Kitamu Latham-Sampier

(characters from The Princess and The Frog belong to Disney, Madame Brigitte and co. belongs to me!)

New Orleans, 1925, February........

The Crescent city was full of activity , every citizen was preparing for Mardi Gras, one of the biggest events in New Orleans. It's also the biggest profit time for Dr. Facilier, better known by locals as The Shadow Man. Facilier was giving his normal sales pitch," I can look deep into your heart and soul and make your wildest dreams come true," which helped him con every visitor in The French Quarter, leaving no one left to scam.

Facilier} _**Well, looks like we're out of…customers. Maybe I'll have better luck at the docks, get'em fresh off the boat! He said towards his shadow, who grinned devilish in agreement.  
**_  
The port of New Orleans was always lively with fish mongers, fruit venders and fabric merchants selling their finest as well as visitors entering the city from the ships. People from all over the U.S and the world have enter Lady Orleans' harbor to experience her beauty and splendor. And for something, it was simple to return home….

Walking out of one of the largest ship's in the harbor, a lovely mature woman in modest clothing opened her arms and spoke:

_**Ahhh! Home at last!! It's sho' good to be back in Nawlins'  
**_  
She inhaled deeply the sea air and then looked over her shoulder:

_**Come on, Desi! We've got a lot to get done! Get a move on!  
**_  
Following her was a stunning woman with silky jet black hair, caramel colored skin and striking olive green eyes. She was dressed in a aqua silk blouse, men's white blazer and pants, high heels and a matching fedora. ( Think Coco Chanel's style )

_**Desiree! Come on now, what are you gawkin' at?  
**_  
Desiree was staring at the sea's waves, she hadn't been in New Orleans in over 10 years. She missed hearing the waves crash on dock's walls.

Desiree} _**Let's go look at the sea first, Auntie Marie!**_

Marie} _**We ain't got time for that, enfant! We need to get to your fitting before we met your fiancée'!  
**_  
Desiree rolled her eyes at the reminder of her arranged marriage to a man she's never met.

Desiree}_** Hell, if this man has been waitin' all this time for me, he can wait another hour!!  
**_  
And with that, Desiree raced down the stairs and ran off further into the harbor, leaving her aunt to rant and rave!!

Desiree walked along the pier while admiring all the goods being sold and transported, until she finally saw a walkway close to the ocean. She ran towards it, not noticing Dr. Facilier behind her, dumbfound by this knockout that just crossed his path. Not one to let a pretty face just pass him by, he dazedly followed her.

Desiree smiled brightly as she felt the wind on her face and smelled the sweet scent of the sea air. She was enjoying the sight of the sea when she eventually noticed Dr. Facilier, enjoying the sight of her. Desiree decide to leave, but the doctor whipped in front of her, still admiring her but blocking her way. She then turned the other way and started walking, with Facilier right behind her. When she sped up, so did he and eventually he blocked her path again. She threw her arms into the air and stood there as the doctor encircled her. She final turned to face him. Facilier took off his hat, bowing his head of wild coal black hair and said, in a seductive tone:

_**Enchante'!  
**_  
Desriee} _**At the docks, I do remember being told a woman must be careful around here at night….( Facilier still looking her up and down) I didn't think they meant the daytime too!  
**_  
Facilier} _**A woman like you would always need a bodyguard, such precious cargo needs protection. Please chere', Tell me your name?  
**_  
Desiree noticed Facilier's cane was holding her back, She looked at him with one eyebrow up and he quickly moved it, but kept his eyes looked on her!

Desiree} _**I don't see how that considers you!  
Facilier: It's as vital to me as the beat of my heart!  
**_  
Desiree} _**Oh good lawd!  
**_  
Facilier} _**Tell chere', are you married?  
**_  
Desiree} _**NO!!  
**_  
Facilier smiled at her answer!!!

Desiree} _**But I will be this time next week?  
**_  
Facilier's smile disappeared as quick as it came!

Facilier} _**Then you should never walk in the presence of men! It's too much of a provocation!  
**_  
With her hands on her hips, Desiree replied: Very well, I'll remove the provocation!

As Desiree was about to leave, her fedora flew off her head and was about to land in the waters below, but Dr. Facilier smoothly hooked with his cane just in time. Facilier motions to Desiree to come get it. As Desiree takes her hat back, Facilier grabs her hand and says:

Facilier} _**Chere', Don't marry this fool!  
**_  
Desiree's eyes got wide from that remark and proceeded to poke Facilier in the chest.

Desiree} _**I'll have you know my fiancée is a noble, wealthy and intelligent man…. At lease what I heard…so don't go around badmouthing my future husband!  
**_  
Smirking at her,

Facilier:_** whom you've never meet and don't even know if you love?!  
**_  
Desiree had a bit of a solemn look on her face when she said: _**Love is overrated.  
**_  
Facilier} _**No, darlin', love is not overrated. And…**_(grabs her by her waist) _**neither is Passion.  
**_  
Desiree started to blush from the feel of his hands wrapped around her, but started to pry them off.

Desiree} _**Let Go! This is silly!  
**_  
Facilier was delighted, realizing this woman wasn't familiar with a man's touch.

Facilier} _**A man wanting a woman is not silly, chere'! But your fiancée must be for thinking he's man-enough for you!  
**_  
Desiree look at him with an eyebrow up:

_**And you are.. I suppose?  
**_  
Facilier grinned with his shadow following his lead.

Facilier} _**Indeed! I can tell you your past, present and even your future!  
**_  
Desiree: _**You don't have to tell me my future, I know my future!  
**_  
The Doctor wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him.

Facilier} _**Am I in it?  
**_  
Desiree's heart was racing at this point, but flatly replied: _**NO.  
**_  
Facilier leaned near the nape of her neck and in her ear he whispered:  
_**Then you don't really know your future!  
**_  
Facilier released her, whipped out his business card and placed it in the trim of her fedora.

Facilier} _**Come to my shop when your ready to learn your true destiny!  
**_  
Desiree was about to storm off when she felt a swift slap on her behind. The doctor hadn't moved, but his shadow was giggling. She grew a smirk on her face as she looked to the side of her. Facilier's shadow then received a hard punch in the face from…Desiree's shadow. This stunned both the doctor as well as his shadow.

Desiree then walked away, feeling victorious in teaching that man a lesson, but she only succeeded in intriguing the doctor even more!

Facilier shouted towards her} _**I'm in The French Quarter, third alley to the right! Just look for my name!!**_

He flipped his hat onto his head and said} Dr Facilier!

Desiree looked back towards the doctor , but by then he'd vanished!  
Desiree knows she's heard that name before, but from where?

Before she could think, Auntie Marie finally got to her and she wasn't happy.

Marie} _**I have a good mind to…Desiree Genevieve Laveau!  
**_  
Desiree} _**Ok..ok I won't run off again, Let's just go!  
**_  
The two women walk out of the docks and into the city, neither feeling The Doctor's presence in the shadows.

Facilier} _**Desiree.....Laveau.  
**_  
His eye locked onto Desiree, her image seared into his mind.

Facilier} _** You won't get away from me, Voodoo child. **_

As he sinks into the shadows of the alley, a devilish smile came onto his face… and a plan was being formed.

To be continued…………………………..


End file.
